


The Enlightening Effects of Butterbeer

by scorpiusmalfoq (TeenageMutantGingerNinja)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Rose agrees to go on a date with Scorpius and he cant stop talking about Albus the whole time, because he's a loser and hasn't realised how in love with him he is, bisexual!scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy was nervous.</p><p>Not quite ‘Albus-erased-himself-from-history-and-i’m-the-only-one-who-can-get-him-back’ nervous, but nervous none the less, because he’d finally convinced Rose Granger-Weasley to go on a date with him.</p><p>A date that might go well, if he talked about something other than Albus Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enlightening Effects of Butterbeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write this ever since I went to see the Cursed Child play in June and I finally got around to doing it! Follows on from the end of Cursed Child, set at the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts. This isn't beta'd at all, so I apologise if there are any glaring errors, I tried my best to edit it - hope you like it, let me know what you think!

 

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. 

Not quite  _ ‘Albus-erased-himself-from-history-and-i’m-the-only-one-who-can-get-him-back’ _ nervous, but nervous none the less, because he’d finally convinced Rose Granger-Weasley to go on a date with him.

When he’d asked her the day before if she wanted to accompany him on a trip to Hogsmeade, he’d already resigned himself to being turned down before he’d even asked. Which is why when she’d said yes, his reply had been:

“Worth a shot, maybe some other time then.” Scorpius had turned to walk away when Rose grabbed him by the arm, spinning him back round to face her, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Did you even listen to what I said?” Scorpius had frowned, staring at her blankly. 

“I want to say that I did, but your expression is making me think otherwise.” Rose just rolled her eyes, releasing her grip on his arm. 

“I said yes. I’ll go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, if you still want to.” Scorpius stood gaping at her for a few seconds, mouth hanging open a little in shock as he tried to comprehend what she was saying. She’d said yes? Rose Granger-Weasley had agreed to go on a date with  _ him?  _ Never in a million years had he expected that to happen. 

He realised he still hadn’t said anything when Rose frowned at him, snapping him out of his shocked state. 

“Yes, that's- that's great, yes, thank you!” Scorpius replied, nodding furiously only to pause seconds later, noting the amused look that crossed Rose’s face. “Are you sure?” Rose laughed, shaking her head as she backed away from him down the hall. 

“Meet me outside the Great Hall at 10 tomorrow morning, don't make me regret this.” 

“I won't!” Scorpius shouted after her, staring in disbelief as Rose disappeared around the corner, leaving him to wonder what he possibly could have done that had made her change her opinion of him. 

It was now 9:55 that next morning, and Albus was trying to reassure him that he didn't have anything to worry about, but it wasn't really working. He was even pacing - calm people didn't pace. He’d seen his father do it enough to know that. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Scorpius.” Albus told him, leaning against the wall as he watched Scorpius work himself into a panic. “If she didn't want to go with you, she wouldn’t have said yes.” 

“But what if it's all just some sort of elaborate joke? I mean, her dad owns a joke shop, she's bound to play a prank on someone one of these days.” Albus rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall and straight into Scorpius’ path. He was forced to stop his pacing or he would have stumbled straight into Albus’ chest. 

Scorpius huffed out a breath of air as he came to a stop across from Albus, eyes flicking to the hand Albus had placed against his shoulder to get him to calm down. Albus must have caught the glance because not a second later he was letting go, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he took a small - but noticeable - step back from him.

“Look, Rose can be kind of mean sometimes, but she's not cruel. She’d  _ never _ do that to you.” Logically Scorpius knew that Albus was telling the truth. They were all friends now - albeit slightly reluctantly on Rose’s part in the beginning - but he knew Rose wouldn't do something like that to him. 

Still, the nagging feeling that this wasn't going to end well wouldn't leave him alone - he figured it was best to just try and ignore it, as hard as they felt right then. 

Scorpius shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re right, of course you’re right.” Albus smiled at him, looking incredibly smug. 

“I know.” Scorpius pushed down the urge to hit him, settling on glaring at him instead which only seemed to make Albus happier. He was about to retort when he heard footsteps approaching, glancing over his shoulder to see Rose walking towards the pair of them.

A sudden wave of panic washed over him as he realised there was no way he could back out of this now. 

He’d asked Rose on a date, an  _ actual  _ date. He’d never been on a date in his life. He hadn't even thought about what they were going to do, he’d never planned that far ahead before. This was going to be a bloody disaster. 

In a moment of stupidity, he grabbed Albus by the shoulders and spun him around, putting Albus between himself and Rose as some sort of human shield. It was a stupid effort, since he was almost a head taller than Albus now - He’d had a pretty big growth spurt during the summer before their sixth year, much to Albus’ annoyance, who was adamant that by the time seventh year rolled around he’d have caught up. 

Plus they were the only two people in the room, they weren't exactly hard to spot. 

“Scorpius, as much as that's a great hiding spot, i’m pretty sure she can see you.” He could imagine the amused smile on his best friends face and it did nothing to make him feel any less ridiculous. “Right, Rose?”

“Oh I can definitely see you.” He jumped a little when he heard Rose’s voice, straightening up behind Albus sheepishly. She looked lovely, as she always seemed to do, no that he would have expected anything different from her. Scorpius felt heat rise to his cheeks when Albus patted him on the arm, his smile not quite reaching his eyes before he headed back to the dormitories to leave the two of them alone. Scorpius filed that away to think about later as he watched Albus disappear down one of Hogwarts many hallways. 

Rose was looking at him expectantly when he glanced back over at her and he wondered how long he’d been staring after Albus for. Scorpius cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck - it was a nervous habit of his - and tried for a smile. “Hello! You look-.. I mean we should-.. You should go!” 

“I'm sorry?” Scorpius’ eyes widened when he realised what he’d said, quickly trying to fix the situation before Rose decided she’d made a mistake and left.

“No, that's not what I meant! I was going to say you look nice, but then I was going for we should go, and they kind of got a little mixed up in the middle somewhere. I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave.” He expected Rose to be annoyed with him, but instead she just gave him a fond look.

Somewhere in the past two years she’d moved on from pity, it felt good, if a little strange. 

“You’re a bit strange, you know that?” Scorpius just nodded, smiling sheepishly. 

“I know, Albus has a lovely habit of constantly reminding me.” Before Scorpius made an even bigger fool of himself, Rose took hold of his wrist and pulled him along towards the main doors to the castle. 

It didn't take them long to arrive at Hogsmeade, and after an awkward start, Scorpius’ confidence came back to him. He’d thought that without Albus there, maybe the two of them wouldn't get along, that they’d have nothing to talk about but everything seemed to be going well so far. Albus had been right before, he really hadn't had anything to worry about. 

Scorpius loved coming to Hogsmeade and would try to convince Albus to come with him any time he’d go. His father hadn’t seen the appeal anymore after he’d left Hogwarts, but back when his mother had been alive, she liked to tell him all about it. They’d talk about all the different shops, the people that worked there, she even told him all about the Shrieking shack - a place he still hadn’t convinced Albus to actually go too yet, but there was still time for that. 

Astoria had never been able to take him, since they’d kept themselves quite closed off from the rest of the world, and then with her getting ill it just wasn’t possibly. But when he went he could almost feel like she was there with him still - it was a nice feeling. 

Rose had dropped her hold on his wrist long since leaving the castle and Scorpius hadn't yet plucked up the courage to take her hand - people did that on dates, it was a date thing, right? He thought it might be weird to just grab it though, so he decided that he’d just have to wait for the best moment. Not that he knew when that would be, or why people did it, but he figured he’d know when it happened. Hopefully. 

He was definitely in over his head. 

Hogsmeade was just as busy as it usually was, plenty of students milling about the place just as he’d expected. Most people still gave them a wide berth even after over five years of being at the school - being the son of an Ex-Death Eater tended to make people a little cautious around him, even if he had saved the world. (He realised he’d also been part of the reason the world needed saving in the first place, but he tried not to dwell on that.) Plus people thought he was a little strange, but he’d grown to accept that too. Albus and Rose liked him, that was all he cared about. 

“What is it you’d like to do then?” Rose asked and Scorpius drew a blank. What did people do on dates in Hogsmeade? There was Madam Puddifoots, but anytime he walked past there everyone seemed to look incredibly awkward, so maybe that wasn't the best first choice. 

“Anything, your pick.” It may have been a bit of a cop-out, but at least he’d know what she liked to do for next time. That's if there was a next time. “Albus and I mostly end up in Honeydukes.”

“I wouldn't mind going there.” Scorpius hoped the relief didn't show on his face when she didn't mention the tea shop. 

“Then Honeydukes it is then!” Rose shook her head in amusement when he perked up again, leading the way down the road towards the sweet shop. 

Scorpius followed her inside, almost being swept into the sea of students. He shut the door behind him, quickly weaving round people to reach Rose at the back of the room. She was stood by a row of shelves filled to the brim with jars. Scorpius grabbed one, smiling. 

“Pepper Imps,” he said fondly, showing Rose what he had. “You know, these are Albus’ favourites. He has a ridiculous amount of them stashed under his bed.” 

“Aren’t those the ones that make smoke come out of your ears?”

“And your nose!” Scorpius responded, probably too happily if the strange look Rose was giving him was anything to go buy. He cleared his throat, glancing away from her. “I guess he took a liking to them after he had some on the train during first year, not that I understand why, there’s plenty of better sweets to choose from.” 

Scorpius was about to launch into a list of what he considered to be the best options, but Rose didn't seem to be listening to him anymore, instead staring intently at the chocolate frogs. 

“Do you think there's a way of knowing which card you’re going to get?” She asked, turning the conversation away from the Pepper Imps. “It’s just that i’m starting to get fed up of getting my mum all the time- and my dad for that matter.” 

“That does tend to happen when your parents save the wizarding world, Rose - thankfully, I don't have that problem.” Scorpius told her, although if truth be told, sometimes he wished his mother was on one of the cards, that way maybe he’d get to see her again. He pushed the thought away though, putting back the jar of Pepper Imps - Albus really didn't need anymore of them. “Albus always just gives the card to me anytime he gets his dad. I’ve got about 50 Harry’s now!” 

Rose was looking at him funny when he glanced back over at her, causing Scorpius to frown. “Do I have something on my face?” He asked, reaching up to rub at his nose. “I do, don't I? Albus promised me I didn't and-”

“No, your face is fine.” Rose cut him off, leaving Scorpius wondering if maybe he’d said something wrong. He didn't have time to ask though, because Rose was turning to head back across the shop, leaving Scorpius to hurry after her. “How about Spintwitches? You’re into Quidditch now, right?” 

“Right! You know, i’m actually practicing to try and make it into the team next week.” Scorpius told her, glad that he had something new to talk about. “I’m hoping to make Chaser, but I don't know if i’m even any good, since Albus is pitiful as a Keeper. Honestly, you’d think he’d be better at it considering most of his family has been on the team at one point or another.” 

“Albus agreed to practice with you?” Rose asked, looking impressed. Both of them knew how much Albus hated flying, it was a miracle he’d managed to stay in the air long enough to even attempt to defend the goals. 

“More like I bugged him so much about it that he eventually caved.” Scorpius smiled to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he followed Rose into the sports shop. “He promised he'd come to my first game though, I mean if I ever have one.” 

“Slytherin does need a new Chaser, two of them left Hogwarts last year.” She told him, “Plus I heard not many people are trying out, so you’ll probably get on the team.”

“Thanks for the enthusiasm.” He responded, remembering a conversation he’d had a few days ago. “Albus said pretty much the same thing, but you never know, it could be my brilliant flying skills that get me on the team instead.” Rose sent him an amused smile. 

“If you say so.” Scorpius huffed out a breath as he followed her through the store. He tried to think of other things he could talk about, since it seemed she was no longer interested in talking about Quidditch try-outs, if the way she rushed through the shop was any indication. He found that odd though, considering Quidditch was one of the things she always seemed most excited about, what with playing on the Gryffindor team and all. 

“So…” Scorpius started once he’d caught up with her, trying to think of a conversation she would be more interested in. “How are you enjoying sixth year so far?” Rose shrugged, looking over the newest broom models. 

“It's not too bad, doesn't feel all that different to fifth year. Although,” Rose turned to face him, looking away from the wall of broomsticks. “I can't say that I miss potions class, it’s the one subject I could just never get my head around.” 

“Really? Potions is my favourite subject. Albus isn't very good at it though, I'm not really sure why he took it this year, he only just scraped an Acceptable last time.” Scorpius wondered, “Perhaps he has a crush on the professor, you know he has a thing for older-..” 

“I highly doubt that's why he took potions, Scorpius.” Rose told him, sounding a little annoyed. Not that he could figure out why - was it something he’d said?

“No, of course not, that would be ridiculous.” But Rose was wondering off again, huffing out a breath of air as she went. 

The two of them didn't stay in the Quidditch shop that long, neither did they spend much time in Dervish and Bangs, or Tomes and Scrolls - much to Scorpius’ disappointment, he’d been hoping to win her over with his book knowledge. Each time Rose would try and change the topic as they left, and Scorpius was left lost as to why, attempting to restart the conversation every time. 

He tried telling her about the time James had packed his joke hairbrush into Albus’ bag before school started last year, and Albus had worn a hat for a whole week until his hair had returned to its normal colour, rather than a bright fluorescent pink. Or when the two of them had snuck into the restricted section of the library because there was a book on dangerous creatures that Scorpius had been dying to read for weeks. But Rose didn't seem to be interested in any of it, if anything she just seemed to be getting irritated. 

They eventually made their way into the Leaky Cauldron, where Rose ordered them two butterbeers and sank into her chair with a look of resignation. Scorpius was trying to lift the mood, and was halfway through telling Rose about how the week before in potions class Albus had exploded his cauldron when she suddenly cut him off. 

“Are you messing with me?” Scorpius blinked up at her in surprise. 

“I’m sorry?” Rose raised her eyebrows in annoyance, obviously hoping that Scorpius would explain how he was apparently ‘ _ messing with her’ _ but he was drawing a blank. When he didn't respond Rose rolled her eyes, leaning forward against the table - Scorpius couldn't help thinking it made her look incredibly intimidating and exactly like her mother. 

“You’ve spent the past five years trying to get me to go on a date with you, and I finally say yes and all you seem to want to talk about is my cousin.” 

“That’s not true!” Scorpius tried to defend himself, thinking back on the conversations they’d had whilst they were out. “We’ve talked about a lot of different things.” 

“Yes, we have, and somehow you’ve always managed to turn the conversation back to Albus.” 

“I… I'm not sure I get what you’re saying.” Rose sighed, no longer looking annoyed, but instead replacing that with an expression he thought they’d moved past. Pity. 

“You like Albus.” She stated matter-of-factly. “I can't believe I never realised before now though, it’s actually pretty obvious.” Scorpius just frowned, not sure what she was telling him this for. 

“Of course I like Albus, he’s my best friend. How are you only just noticing that?” Rose rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Scorpius, for someone so smart you can be incredibly dense.” He frowned. “No offence.” 

“Some taken, actually.” Scorpius slumped down in his seat a little, putting his glass of butterbeer down on the table and resting his hands in his lap. 

“What i’m trying to say, is that I don’t think you like me anymore. At least, not as anything more than a friend.” When Scorpius continued to look at her in confusion, Rose continued. “I think you have a crush on Albus.” 

Scorpius sat still for a few seconds, trying to process what it was Rose was saying. She thought he was in love with Albus. His best friend, Albus Potter.  _ Albus Severus Potter.  _ He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. 

“Me? In love with Albus? Have you gone out of your mind?” A look of realisation passed over Rose. 

“You don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what? I know a lot of things, you’ll have to be more specific.” Rose just shook her head, resting her chin against her hand. 

“Please tell me you’ve realised Albus has been acting differently around you ever since Christmas last year?”

“He has?” He was pretty sure he’d have realised if Albus was acting strange, they’d known each other for over five years now, he liked to think he knew him pretty well. He would have noticed. 

“I can’t believe you missed this!” Scorpius went to question her but Rose just carried on. “Albus exploding his Cauldron last week? Which he already told me about, by the way,” Rose pointed out. “That was probably because he was too busy staring at you. He does that a lot you know, especially in History of Magic. I'm pretty sure you're the only one that finds that class engaging, or you would have realised he was doing it.”

“I’ll have you know History of Magic is a really interesting subject and-” 

“You’re still not listening!” But he had been listening, he was just having a hard time accepting what she was saying to be true. Why would Albus be staring at him? It didn't make any sense. “Albus  _ fancies _ you, Scorpius. Everyone but you can see it, apparently - and I don’t think it's one sided.” 

“But…” Scorpius trailed off, not entirely sure what he wanted to say. His mind was buzzing with information, trying to recall anything Albus had said or done to bring some truth to Rose’s words and he was drawing a blank. 

Now that he was thinking about it though, he realised that there was definitely one thing Rose had right - he didn't like her anymore. Of course he liked her as a friend still, but that was just it, a friend. 

He’d been nervous all morning, but now he wondered if it was because of the date, or just the fact that the two of them had never really been alone before. Anytime they’d hang out, Albus was always there as well, but he’d never really noticed that before. Hanging out with Rose had felt weird without Albus there, not quite like what he’d been expecting. 

Then when he’d seen her he’d thought she looked lovely.  _ Lovely _ , not beautiful, or stunning like he would have thought last year, but lovely. He hadn't even really felt flustered until Albus had given him a reassuring pat on the arm, only now realising that he’d stared after him until he’d disappeared round the corner before he’d even paid Rose any attention.

But even now, the only reason he felt the urge to take Rose’s hand across the table was because he thought it seemed like the right thing to do on a date, not because he really wanted to. 

“Oh.” Was all he said upon his realisation, glancing up at Rose to see her smiling at him. “I don't think I do like you anymore.” 

“Is it bad that i’m slightly annoyed about that?” But Scorpius wasn't listening to her, his thoughts were entirely focused on Albus. 

If Rose was right, and he had a sinking feeling that she was, then his best friend was in love with him. It was hard for him to wrap his head around, not really understanding what it was Albus saw in him, but that was a matter for another time. He had more pressing matters to deal with -  _ his  _ feelings for  _ Albus. _

He’d been so wrapped up in Rose for the past few years that he hadn't even stopped to imagine ever liking anyone else that way, and now that she'd put the idea in his head it wouldn’t go away. 

Of course he knew, objectively, that Albus was an attractive guy. It was one of those things that were kind of hard to miss. His hair was pretty much always a mess, but in a really endearing way - plus he had the most piercing green eyes he’d ever seen. But he was also incredibly kind and funny, and probably one of his favourite people in the world. He thought back to the alternate timeline when Albus hadn't existed, how much he’d missed having him around, how his love for Albus had been what kept the dementors away and it suddenly clicked just how much he cared about him. 

Everything had just happened so gradually that he’d never even noticed his feelings towards Albus changing. How had he never realised until now? 

“I… I think there's something I need to do.” He said, not sure if he was talking to himself or Rose. She watched him as he stood up from the table, moving to go with him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To talk to Albus.” He told her, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and heading towards the door. A sudden thought stopped him, turning back to face Rose. “If you knew about Albus, why did you agree to come here with me?”

Rose shrugged. “He convinced me too, I guess you need to ask him that.” Even though it just confused him even more, Scorpius nodded, he could think about the implications of that on his way back to Hogwarts. 

He quickly downed the rest of his Butterbeer, waving his goodbye before heading to the exit of the Three Broomsticks. He was just about to leave when Rose called to him from their table across the pub, drawing a little attention from the rest of the people there.

“Hey, Scorpius?” He glanced back over at her, leaning back against the door to push it open. “Good luck.” He nodded his thanks, before heading back up to the Castle.

* * *

 

The whole walk back Scorpius replayed the conversation he’d had with Rose over and over in his head, trying to wrap his head around it. The part he was focusing on the most though, if what Rose was saying was true, was why would Albus have told her to agree to the date? It didn’t seem to add up, and it made him question going through with talking to him about it the whole way back. 

He knew that he needed to though, If he didn’t do it now he didn’t think he’d be able to go through with it tomorrow. 

There were still a thousand and one thoughts running through his head as he made his way through the castle. What if Rose was wrong and Albus just laughed in his face? What if she was right but he’d waited too long and Albus had moved on to someone else? But most importantly, if she was right, why hadn’t Albus ever said anything to him about it?

That was the thing that made him question it the most. He and Albus told each other practically everything, almost to the point where they sometimes overshared a little bit - so why hadn’t Albus told him about this? He’d never even told him he liked boys, that seemed like a pretty important thing to mention!

Scorpius guessed he couldn’t really hold that against him, it’s not like he’d told him either. Not that he’d noticed his feelings for him until now, but still - it was the principal of the matter. 

It wasn't hard to find Albus once he returned to Hogwarts, since he knew he’d been planning on finishing his DADA essay whilst Scorpius was in Hogsmeade with Rose. This left him two places to search - the library and the Slytherin common room. 

He found him in the later. 

Albus glanced up from his parchment when he heard the door slide open, Scorpius’ breath catching in his throat in a burst of panic upon seeing him. Now that he was truly allowing himself to think it, he realised that Albus really was beautiful, and it scared him. Because this was his best friend, his  _ only _ friend, really and he would hate to ruin that. 

He really hoped Rose was right.

“How was your date?” Albus asked as Scorpius sat down on one of the leather sofa’s. 

The common room was thankfully empty. Since it was a Saturday a lot of students were probably still in bed, or down in the Great Hall getting something to eat. Not that Scorpius was particularly bothered by their whereabouts, just glad that they were the only ones there. Hopefully that would make talking to Albus easier. 

“Enlightening.” He decided on. Albus huffed out a laugh, an amused expression on his face.

“Enlightening how? Realise you were even more madly in love with her than before?” Scorpius could tell he was joking around, but now that he was paying attention, he noticed that Albus didn't seem quite as happy as he normally would have done. Maybe even a little bitter. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before, it seemed pretty obvious now that he knew to look for it, maybe he really had been as oblivious as Rose said. 

“Not exactly.” Albus put his homework aside, getting up to join Scorpius on the sofa. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he sat down beside him. “It can’t have been that bad, surely?” Scorpius wasn’t sure what to say, he’d been so sure of himself on the way there and now he was completely stumped. “Did she decide she doesn’t want to go out again?”

“I think it’s more I don’t want to go out with her again, actually.” That just seemed to make Albus even more confused than he already was, and Scorpius felt bad for not being more specific with him, but he was still struggling to think of the words. 

“But you’ve been infatuated with Rose since you first met her, what changed?” 

“I think I did.” This just caused Albus to frown, looking even more lost that before, if that was even possible. 

“I’m not sure i’m following.”

“Remember when we accidentally erased you from existence?”

“Kind of hard to forget that one.”

“Well, living in a world without you, even if it was just for a few days, I… It helped me realise just how much you mean to me - even if I did need it explaining to me.”

“Scorpius-..”

“Let me finish? Please? Or I don’t think i’ll be able to.” Albus nodded, leaning back against the sofa. Scorpius let out a breath of air, trying to compose himself. “You were all I talked about on my date with Rose and she said some things that made me realise that maybe I didn’t like her as much as I thought I did. That maybe I like someone else.” He didn’t say who, but the look on Albus’ face made him think that he understood what he meant.

“For how long?”

“Ever since I got you back.” Scorpius answered, the words making perfect sense to him now that he said it outloud. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Albus asked, his voice quiet, hopeful. 

“I think so.” 

“But… You never said anything?”

“I hadn't realised until talking to Rose today.” Which made him think back to what Rose had said, about why she’d agreed to go with him in the first place. “Why didn't you? Why did you convince Rose to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you knew! Most people seemed to know! Do you have any idea how many times Lily bugged me about asking you out? It got to the point where even  _ Teddy _ got involved. He tried to give me dating advice, it was probably the most embarrassing half an hour of my life.” There was a smile on Albus’ face, but it was gone just as quickly as he dropped Scorpius’ gaze. “I just figured you knew too and that it made you uncomfortable. I just… I just wanted you to be happy. That’s why I thought if I could get Rose to agree to go on a date with you, maybe she’d realise how great you are.” But Scorpius hadn't really payed attention to the last part, too fixed on something else. 

“Uncomfortable? You thought you make me uncomfortable?” Albus nodded, looking a little upset. “Why?”

“Whenever i’d touch you, or even stand too close you’d get this look on your face like you were going to be sick. Kind of like you look now, actually.” Scorpius huffed out a laugh. 

“I think that's just because you’re making me nervous.” 

“I make you nervous?”

“In a good way!” Scorpius tried to reassure him when he noticed Albus frowning. “Not like ‘ _ We’re-breaking-into-the-Ministry-of-Magic-to-steal-a-time-turner-and-could-get-arrested’  _ nervous, more like ‘ _ i’m-trying-to-ask-you-if-you-want-to-go-on-a-date-with-me-and-it's-not-going-so-well’  _ nervous.” Albus was still staring at him, his eyes widening a little as the smile started to return to his face. “There's a distinct difference.”

Albus was quiet for a while, just staring at him and for a second Scorpius was worried that Albus would say that this had all been some kind of joke. But then Albus just shook his head, an amused look on his face. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” 

“Well yeah, I figured we’d kind of established that by now and-” Albus was grinning at him when he cut him off. 

“Scorpius?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” And then Albus was kissing him. And it was strange and awkward and brilliant all at once, like everything between them had been building up to this moment, which he was starting to realise maybe it had. 

Scorpius didn't react straight away, too shocked by what was happening, but then Albus reached a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer and he just became lost in it, in them. 

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, since Scorpius had never kissed anyone, and Albus had only ever kissed Delphi - and they both knew how terribly that had turned out for everyone, not that he wanted to be thinking about that right now. But even so, it was better than anything he could have imagined - not that he’d imagined kissing Albus for long, only about an hour really, but as first kisses went, he figured this was pretty high up there. At least for him, anyway. 

Scorpius was just starting to get the hang of it when the sound of the entrance to the common room sliding open startled the both of them. Albus suddenly jolted back, pushing Scorpius away from him with enough force that he fell off the sofa with a thud, knocking some of the pillows off with him just as three other sixth year Slytherins entered the common room. 

Albus looked like he was trying his best not to laugh as the three girls passed them, and Scorpius thought it must have been pretty obvious to them what had been going on. Albus’ hair was sticking up all over the place - not that that was an uncommon occurrence, apparently that was a Potter thing  - from where Scorpius had been running his hands through it. He was slightly out of breath and Scorpius figured he was probably looking the same. 

Thankfully, the three girls barely spared them a glance before heading to the dormitories, saving them from any awkward conversations. 

As soon as the door shut behind them Albus burst out laughing, the sound making Scorpius smile even though he was kind of annoyed about being shoved to the floor so abruptly. He grabbed one of the pillows off the floor and threw it at Albus, who caught it just before it hit him in the face. 

“I’m so sorry, I don't know why I did that!” Albus apologised as soon as he’d calmed himself down, reaching a hand out to pull Scorpius back onto the sofa. But Scorpius stayed where he was, instead pulling Albus off the sofa in retaliation, causing him to fall near his feat with a yelp. 

Albus just laughed from where he was now laying in the floor, hitting Scorpius with the pillow he’d brought down with him. “Alright, alright. That was fair.” Scorpius held out a hand for him again, Albus taking it and pulling himself up to sit across from him. 

This time Scorpius didn't let go, linking his fingers with Albus’ instead. Not because he felt he had to, or that it was the right thing to do, but because he wanted too - because it felt right. He must have been staring at their hands a little too intently because Albus suddenly squeezed his fingers, Scorpius flicking his gaze up to his instead. 

Albus was watching him again, looking happier than he’d seen him in a while. “Are you sure about this?”

Scorpius nodded, not even having to think about it. “I’m sure.” 

“Okay. Okay good, because i’m going to kiss you again.” As Albus leaned closer Scorpius put a hand against his chest, stopping him. 

“Only if you promise not to push me over this time.”

“Promise.” 

“Swear it?” Albus rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. 

“Scorpius, you’re-”

“A massive dork, I know.” 

“I was going to say ridiculous, but I guess that works too.” Then Albus was kissing him again, and Scorpius wondered how he’d been able to ignore how much he wanted this. He was in love with Albus Potter, that much was clear to him and he couldn’t believe it had taken him nearly two years to realise that. 

He definitely needed to thank Rose - but that was something he could save for later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I even like this but it's been sitting on my laptop for so long that I just decided to post it now! Let me know what you think, any and all comments/responses are really appreciated, so please let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
